


The Queen's Consort

by AvatarMN



Series: The Djaqen [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bisexuality, Come Eating, Consentacles, Cowgirl Position, Dinner, Diplomacy, Doggy Style, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fate, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Freedom Fighters, Gods, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Penetration, Multiverse, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, Negotiations, Non-Linear Narrative, Norse Myths & Legends, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory, Polyandry, Reach Around, Red String of Fate, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Royalty, Sea Monsters, Slavery, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's father is dead, and it's up to him whether to surrender his kingdom to the Mother of Dragons.  The queen's consort, a mysterious god who calls himself the Djaqen (Jack Frost), is a compelling negotiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading "The Djaqen" for the first time, he's a Jack Frost alternate universe character where instead of being the spirit of winter he is a sea god, sort of blended with the Kraken and one of Lovecraft's Old Ones. Because tentacles are fun.
> 
> The Djaqen and Hiccup are a fated pair, falling in love in every universe where they both exist. This is a story where they reside in the universe of _A Song of Ice and Fire_.
> 
>  
> 
> [The Djaqen has a blog, where you can see what he looks like.](http://djaqen.tumblr.com)

I cry out, shaking as his thick flesh drives deeper into me, and my own straining member jumps and spits warm fluid on my chest and neck. His tongue graces the skin at my neck, leaving damp cool trails as it collects gobbets of my seed and he hums his appreciation in my ear. His fingers curl around my spent cock and he pulls the last drops out of the softening organ, lazily spreading them with the pad of his thumb over the plush head in circles, under the silky folds of my blushing foreskin.

The fat tentacle slowly vacates my body, sliding out of my throbbing hole with a slushy whisper, smearing his natural lubricant on my thighs as I squeeze them around his alien member until it glides clear and the tip plops onto my belly. There, it curls up and then flicks against my skin restlessly, like the tail of a contented cat. When I open my eyes I see his hovering over me, blue whirlpools set in a broad, smiling face. The most alluring face I have ever beheld, possessed of shifting aspects of depth; at once childlike and wise.

_I remember the first time I saw that face. I think it was only a few days ago. The Queen had arrived with her delegation, to the the Island of Berk. The usurper Queen Daenerys Targaryen was making her way through so-called "Slaver's Bay", overthrowing the Kings and freeing the slaves. I was a new king, only just crowned after my father's passing a few short months ago. The Silver Lady frightened me. The people loved her, but so far men of my rank hadn't fared so well, to put it mildly._

_But then I saw him, at her right hand. Her Consort, a mysterious young man known only as the Djaqen. Like her, he was fair of complexion, with a shock of bright white hair. He was naked to the waist, but for bands of silver that adorned his neck and arms. Around his waist was a bolt of embroidered blue cloth, tied in a sarong that reached his knees. His feet were mostly bare (again, silver rings shone on his toes) as he stood in the dry dust of the sandy earth, yet they were as preternaturally clean as the rest of his glowing skin. The Queen and Consort were a stunning couple._

_I met her eyes first, and they were unreadable. Then I looked at the Djaqen, and I found the Consort smiling at me like we were childhood friends, or brothers. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the Consort knew me, and more than that... he loved me. It took my breath away. I hope I kept the tremor out of my voice as I welcomed them to my palace and sent them to their chambers to freshen up before the banquet in her honor._

Now I'm back in the present, and he is carrying me into the bath. It is set into the floor, a pool really, and as he descends the marble stairs the warm water laps at my feet and legs. Then he sits at the edge, with me between his legs. The tentacles that spill from his back gather decanters of fragrant oils and pour them into his hands. They froth as his graceful fingers massage it into my hair, and I sigh, leaning back into him. 

As I nuzzle closer into his body, the organ between his legs responds to the slippery friction and in a moment his cock is hard and pressing into my back. I wriggle against him, and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me close. Now I'm hard, too. His cheek smears soap against mine, and he kisses the corner of my mouth. I turn my face and capture his lips, accepting his tongue into my mouth as he lifts me into his lap and my asshole welcomes his cock. He sinks inside of me, and I shudder. It doesn't reach as deep, but it's harder than his tentacles, and the lack of squirming dexterity is more than made up for by the satisfaction of his hips grinding against my rump and the closeness of the embrace. 

And he's not just inside of my body, he's in my mind, too. Whispering endearments, and needlessly asking me what I want. He knows what I want, but he says he likes to hear me say it. My low, husky sex voice drives him to greater passion as he responds to my request and flips me around so I hold onto the rim of the bath and he gets on his knees behind me. Then his cock is in my back chamber again, his strong hips slapping against me, rattling my bones. His tentacles dance on my skin as the water sloshes over my back, teasing my own cock with swift, slippery pulls. Then one is at my mouth, and I open my lips to let it pass. It fills the chamber of my mouth with cool, spongy flesh that warms to my heat. I suckle on it, and remember the first time he fed me.

_At the banquet the day we met, as tradition dictated for hosts, I and my advisers were seated when the visiting Queen and her delegation were to make their entrance. They were announced, and Daenerys and the Djaqen entered holding hands. I sat at one end of the long table and watched them come through the door. This time, I looked to the Consort's bewitching eyes first, and despite how quickly I found them, he was already looking straight at mine. Still with that beatific smile of love on his lips. I blinked for a few moments, before diverting my eyes to the Queen. I found her eyes before she found mine, and she gave me a tight smile in greeting. Then I looked back at the consort. How did he do that? For the rest of the dinner and every day after, every time I look at him, he is already gazing at me. Eyes shining with confident adoration._

_The Consort immediately objected to the seating. He laughed and brushed off my attendants who meant to lead them to the other end of the table. Jovially but firmly, he rejected tradition and insisted that he and Daenerys must sit to either side of me. My advisers should have fought this vigorously, and not allowed it. We didn't know these people. They were foreign royalty, rivals, and probably hostile. Everywhere the Queen went she had taken thrones, and this was a time for me and my advisers to size them up from a polite distance, before getting to hard business and possibly war. But my men were charmed by the Djaqen, too. Despite all logic, his bearing made us feel as if we were safe._

_So they sat at either side of me. The Queen and Consort proved to be delightful company. The conversation was engaging, the food and drink exquisite. I really enjoyed Daenerys, finding her warm under the silvery cool exterior. But the Djaqen... he, I found enchanting. I never had feelings like this for anyone before, and as confusing as it was, for some inexplicable reason the lack of sense to any of this did not trouble me. And then, as dessert was served, I was sighing my appreciation for the fruity wine when the Djaqen insisted that I must take a bite of a specific chocolate pastry between swallows. And before I knew it, I was holding wine on my tongue and taking the crystal goblet from my lips when a pastry was there, directly. My eyes widened at the Djaqen's boldness and I looked into his eyes as the treat hovered by my mouth._

_The Djaqen arched one brow and nodded at me encouragingly as I held my breath. Then I allowed this stranger to hand-feed me, taking the flaky chocolate treat into my mouth. I sighed as the dark flavor spread over my tongue, mixing with the fruity spirit, and I was still looking at his eyes when my lips closed on the very tip of his finger. I felt a sparkling tingle spread through the delicate skin of my lips, and then his eyes narrowed and his smile twisted into something indecent. That wasn't my fault, he had maneuvered his finger to make contact. A bolt traveled down my spine and into my groin, and to my patrician horror I found myself suddenly quite erect. A dark blush must have spread across my face, and my terrified glance shifted to the Consort's Queen. She was casually resting her chin on her hand, watching us. She wore a mysterious grin, and I watched she and the Djaqen share a look. She nodded, almost imperceptibly._

_Then the Djaqen's fingers curled around my hand, and before I could register my surprise the Queen's fingers gripped my other hand. She launched us back into conversation. I think it was something about the music that a quartet was now playing._

_Later that night, I was in my bed breathlessly touching myself. Too shaken to call for a concubine. To obsessed with a person who was not in my harem. I was almost to climax when a soft white glow penetrated my eyelids and I opened them to see the Djaqen standing at the side of my bed. Naked and wreathed in glowing tentacles of the purest alabaster. He whispered my name and asked if he could touch me. I thoughtlessly raised the hand that had been wrapped around my penis and was damp with pre-cum. His fingers interlaced with mine, and his light flashed over me. In my mind's eye flickered images of the two us. Other men that looked like us, but were not us. Somehow, these images had the feel of memories and when the Djaqen told me that we were meant to be together, that in every possible universe we found one another and shared our lives in perfect happiness, and I knew he was telling the truth._

_I pulled him into my bed, into my arms, and we kissed. My tears were salty on our lips, and as we made love for the first time (or the latest time- whatever) I whispered "I love you", over and over again, like a mantra. And he did, too. Answering each declaration with his own._

_I asked him if he was a god. He said that is what mortals called him. I asked him if he was the Lord of Light, and he barked a short burst of laughter and said that he most certainly was not. I asked him if he was the Drowned God, for I saw such images among the memory-visions he'd shared with me. He replied "More or less." When I asked him why he was so cryptic, he told me that the thing about religion was that the mortals understood the gods very little, no matter how certain they insisted on being about everything to do with the divine._

_As we spoke, his head lay across my belly, and his breath tickled my pubic hair. That was all it took to make my organ stir, plumping slightly. Djaq hummed and nuzzled the side of his face into my abdomen. Then his lips were nibbling at the tip, making it twitch and lengthen, bumping into his nose. His lips closed around the swaddled crown and he sucked softly, clucking with his tongue. I sighed and combed his messy white hair with my fingers. I was sleepy but if my sex god lover wanted one last sip, a nightcap before bed, then I was happy to accommodate._

_The Djaqen's tongue wrapped around my cock, and it stretched long and thin, unlike a human tongue and more like a tentacle. His cheeks sucked at the shaft and he swallowed deep, hugging the head with the ring of his esophagus. His mouth dripped until the area around my cock was frothy with sea slime, and my back arched, my toes curling. I came, spooling threads of semen down his flexing throat. And with his lips still wrapped around me, I felt hair tickle my face._

_I opened my eyes to see Daenerys leaning over me. Her violet eyes were peaceful, and she grinned. I don't know how these people got past my guards. Oh, right. Gods. Was she a god, too? Probably not._

_She just tucked my sweaty hair behind my ear and told me she'd come to wish me sweet dreams. I licked my lips and swallowed, staring at her lips. Then she told me that I may kiss her, so I did. I wondered if I were dreaming already. Then she turned her face down my body, and I felt my dick slip from her Consort's mouth and splat wetly on my skin. Then the Djaqen kissed her, too, and she told him she'd see him in the morning. Finally, she addressed me again, telling me I could meet her dragons in the afternoon. I found myself realizing that I wanted very much to do that only after she had invited me to._

_Then she was gone. And the Djaqen was pulling me into his arms, and soon I was asleep. My dreams were indeed sweet._

Now, the Djaqen and I are out of the bath, and standing at the mirrors, dressing and fixing our hair for breakfast with the Queen. There will be a ceremony in the Square, before the people. I was going to surrender to Daenerys Stormborn, the Mother of Dragons. I never wanted to rule Berk, to be honest. But my mother's early death had left me my father's only heir. I will be glad to stay on as Chamberlain. Dany seemed open to my interest in helping to raise dragons. 

I am doubly glad to end the barbaric practice of slavery, and more than grateful to turn it over to a ruler more powerful and with the fortitude and allies to see out the massive sea-change. Without her and the Djaqen, I am certain that I would not have survived the rebellion of Berk's powerful slave-holding elite if I tried to make such a revolution on my own.

I will be consort to the Consort. I snorted. The world was changing. Djaq told me yesterday that in a few years, Dany would sit on the Iron Throne in Westeros. Now, he steps behind me and kisses my shoulder. I smile at his reflection in the glass, and he smiles back. 

Won't that be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
